Welcome to anoxia‘‘‘
welcome to anoxia‘‘‘ or ANOXIA is a Single Player and Multiplayer level. This level has a corrupt soundtrack directory as it searches for Track 1, which is a data track and therefore cannot be played. This level is intended for 4 players in Multiplayer. The level name is due to a trick utilizing the manner in which Quake displays various characters. Surrounding the word "anoxia" are three characters on each side, "" on the left and "‘" on the right. This gets translated as golden square brackets in the game. As this was Paul Cook's first level, it is a small two room level. Furthermore, it was not properly optimized as he corrupted the original MAP file. This level has since become infamous in the Quake community as one of the worst levels made for the game. Walkthrough Turn left and drop to the floor, then kill the Rottweiler through the doorway to your right. Proceed straight ahead to collect the Shells near a pool of Water. Ignore this Water and instead turn right. Head past the structures to your right and enter the doorway, then kill the Rottweiler to your right. Collect the Rocket Launcher straight ahead, then proceed forward past the structure to the left. Turn left, then collect the Shells in the upper right corner before turning around. Head through the doorway to your left while turning left, then turn left once more to kill the Scrag. Head to the wall before turning right, then head to the next wall before turning right again. To your right is a ramp, ignore this momentarily and collect the Shells in front of you beside a second pool of Water. Ignore this Water and instead head up the ramp you previously ignored, then turn left. Take a running jump to reach the small platform straight ahead, then collect the Rockets. Turn left and proceed forward, dropping to the floor below, to reach the pool of Water again. Drop into the Water while turning 180 degrees. Move forward to the upper right corner of the Water pillar to reach a balcony overlooking the floor below. Head down the balcony to collect the two 25 Health while killing the Ogre. At the end, to your right, is the first pool of Water you saw in the room above, both lead to opposite sides of the room below. Drop to a small ledge to your left, then turn left and follow it to collect the Yellow Armor. Drop to the ledge below to collect the Shells, then turn left to look into the room. Kill the Zombie on the Crate to your left, the 2 Scrags straight ahead, and the Fiend in the dark shadows between the two Crates near you. To your right is another ledge, this leads to a ledge on the central structure with a Teleporter leading back to the starting room. Swim through the Water beam to the left to reach the beam to your left, then follow it about halfway up. Turn right and drop onto the Zombie crate, then jump to the Crate to your left. Collect the 25 Health and Quad Damage. Turn left and drop to the ground, then kill the Death Knight straight ahead on the opposite side of the structure. Straight ahead is a wall with 2 Crucified Zombies. Collect the Rockets to your right, then head up the Water to your right. Turn left, then drop onto the wall with the Crucified Zombies. Proceed forward to collect the Grenade Launcher, then turn left to kill the Grunt on the central structure. Drop to the ledge to your right, then proceed forward to collect the Double-Barrelled Shotgun. Turn left, then drop onto the ledge of the central platform. Follow this up until you overlook the Crate below (do not go too far or you will hit the Teleporter, then nudge slowly to drop to the Crate below. Collect the Biosuit, then use either Water pillar to return to the highest balcony of this room. Head to the middle of the bridge, then turn towards the side overlooking the Teleporter. Drop to the structure below to collect the Cells, then turn around and jump back to the bridge. Drop straight ahead to reach the platform where the Grunt was, then proceed forward to collect the Thunderbolt. Enemies Deathmatch Spawn Locations * Top of ramp of upper room, Rockets side. (corrupt) * Top of ramp of upper room, opposite Rockets side. (corrupt) * Water side of top room, opposite Rockets side. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:1996-8 Quake levels Category:Quake supported levels Category:Quest levels